Sweet Fantasy
by Lustful Angel In The Night
Summary: What happens when Kaiba gets kidnapped and Yugi has to save him?When Yugi tells Kaiba his dream will they become more then rivals? Will this sugar sweet dream become reality or stay a fantasy? Yugi & Kaiba lemon in later chapters.
1. Dream?

One dark and stormy night Yugi Moto was having a nightmare. A nightmare that not even Yami could wake him up. Tossing and turning in the bed as Yugi was trying to wake up from the nightmare. Yugi finally woke up.

"Yugi are you alright!?" said the worried Yami.

"I'm fine Yami but the dream I was having," said Yugi scared to speak.

"What happened in your dream Yugi...Yugi you're bleeding!" said Yami pointing to Yugi's arm.

"Ahh!!! I'm bleeding!!"said Yugi rushing to the bathroom to clean the cut. That had formed after he woke up.

"Yugi what exactly happened in your dream," asked Yami from the mirror.

"I'll tell you Yami," said Yugi a little afraid to relive the experience.

As Yugi started to tell the story the images appeared in his head. Like a bad memory that he wanted to erase. The dream felt so real everything so vivid.

_Yugi's Dream:_

Yugi was dueling at a duel center with everyone. Then he got a phone call.

"Yugi Moto, is there a Yugi Moto here?" said a girl calling for Yugi. By the looks of it she was new to the dueling world because she didn't know how he looked.

"Umm, yes I'm Yugi Moto," said Yugi rushing to her.

"Umm are you sure you're Yugi Moto?" she asked looking Yugi up and down.

"Yeah I am the great King of Games Yugi Moto," said Yugi with a smirk.

"You have a phone call," she said handing over the phone to Yugi and leaving to check something.

"Hello?" said Yugi over the phone wondering who it was on the other end.

"Yugi we haven't dueled in a long time want to duel?" said a voice clear as day to Yugi. Yugi knew who it was.

"Sure Kaiba I'll duel you," said Yugi as soon as he said that he heard a scream.

"KAIBA WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?" said Yugi worried about Kaiba.

"If you want to see your friend again meet me at the abandoned warehouse at the end of town," the kidnapper said as he hung up the phone.

"KAIBA!!!!!! I'll save you if it's the last thing I do!!" said Yugi grabbing his things and leaving in a rush.

As Yugi ran through the streets. The only thing on Yugi's mind was to get Kaiba back safely.

"_Do I have feelings for Kaiba? Is that why i'm running so fast to save him. I know I had a little bit of a thing for him. He's strong not the kindness person but that's what I like about him,_" said Yugi as he kept running.

Yugi kept running he ran past his grandfather's card shop. Yugi noticed Mokuba in there but the only thing Yugi could think of was saving Kaiba. Yugi got to the warehouse, Yugi entered cautiously.

"Kaiba are you here!" yelled Yugi in the warehouse but no one answered.

"_Of course he's going to be here. But Kaiba might be tired up somewhere and gagged with a dirty old sock. They might have... OH MY GOD!? I have to find him now!!!!_" said Yugi to himself rushing to find Kaiba.

Yugi started to wonder around the warehouse. He heard a noise coming from the back like a muffled yell. Yugi walked slowly towards the noise. Yugi peered from behind sewage pipes. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Kaiba, Yugi rushed to him. Kaiba was tired up and gagged.

"Kaiba what did they do to you!" Yugi said trying to ungag him. Kaiba looked pretty beat up. Kaiba shirt was off and he had a few scars on his chest.

Yugi carefully untied him making sure he didn't hurt Kaiba's wounds.

"Yugi I'm so happy you're here but you have to get out now!" said Kaiba trying to stand up.

"Why should I leave Kaiba you're injured I need to help you," said Yugi helping Kaiba up to his feet.

"Because the men who kidnapped me beat me up pretty badly and I don't want you to get hurt. Yugi you might not know this but you me-" Kaiba could get in before they fell through a trap door the kidnappers placed.

As Yugi was falling he cut his arm on something sharp. A few hours later they woke up from the fall. Yugi was ontop of Kaiba.

Yugi slowly realized that he was ontop of Kaiba. "Sorry Kaiba!!" said Yugi scrambling to his feet in embarrassment.

"It's ok Yugi," Kaiba said smiling at Yugi being embarrassed.

"Umm Kaiba are you ok are you in any pain?" asked Yugi worried from the fall and landing ontop of the injured Kaiba.

"I'll be fine Yugi but your arm is bleeding," said Kaiba tearing off the last piece of cloth from his shirt to adress Yugi's wound.

"Thank you Kaiba," said Yugi blushing softly.

In the few moments that passed the two came closer together.

"_I can feel Kaiba's breath on my lips. My heart is racing," _said Yugi in his mind his face kept getting redder.


	2. A Sweet Kiss

As Kaiba was about to kiss Yugi he heard something in the back.

"Yugi did you hear something?" said Kaiba listening for the sound again.

"No Kaiba I didn't hear anything," said Yugi standing still watching Kaiba very intently.

"_Kaiba and I, we almost kissed!!! What would I have done if we had kissed? Would we...OMG I HAVE TO STAY FOCUSED!!!!_" said Yugi his mind rushing to other things.

"Hmmm must've been my imagination going wild," said Kaiba a little puzzled.

"Hahahaha little do you know Kaiba," said a mysterious voice in Kaiba's ear.

"What the hell!?" said Kaiba turning around quickly. But as quickly as the voice appeared it disappeared.

"Kaiba what is going on?" said Yugi worried. Yugi moved closer to Kaiba and latched onto his arm.

"Yugi are you scared?" said Kaiba looking into Yugi's innocent eyes.

"Yes I am," said Yugi looking into Kaiba's eyes.

"Nothing to fear my dears but fear itself," said the mysterious voice again.

"I've had enough of this cat and mouse. SHOW YOURSELF NOW!!!" said Kaiba going from a simple tone to a yell.

A man about the size of Kaiba appeared out of the shadows. The man was dressed in a black trench coat that had the words "Love me or Kill me" on it.The man had blue-gray eyes and his hair was silver.

"I showed myself, and what do you plan on doing?" the man said with a smirk on his face. Not just an ordinary smirk a sinical and twisted smirk.

Kaiba was in terror he recognizes the man. "You're that sick twisted murderer who killed his mother,father, and raped his sister. You are Silvan Silver," said Kaiba in fear and in disgust.

"Bingo Seto Kaiba and what do you plan on doing if I raped the boy clinging to your arm there," said Silvan with that same sinical smirk.

"I'll kill you myself," Kaiba said his eyes hardening.

"Hahaha that's very amusing," Silvan said as he stepped closer to Yugi and Kaiba.

"Silvan I'm warning you stay away from him!" said Kaiba moving Yugi in back of him.

"_This is very bad I don't think Kaiba can take another hit," _Yugi said to himself. Yugi was worring about Kaiba.

"Hahaha I think the boy is scared," said Silvan licking his lips.

"Hey freak you stay away from him!" said Kaiba getting into a defensive pose.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me? I think you should stick to cards," said Silvan getting ready to attack Kaiba.

Kaiba did something that even Silvan didn't expect.

"Take that!!" said Kaiba punching Silvan. Silvan got knocked off balance.

"Hah! That's all you got!" said Silvan punching Kaiba in the gut.

"Uhhhh!! That hurt but i'm not going to stand by and let you take Yugi!" said Kaiba quickly making a counter attack on Silvan.

Kaiba and Silvan kept at it and it shocked Yugi. Yugi took and few steps back as it was getting worse. One second Kaiba had the upper hand. Then the next Silvan had the upper hand. They had kept this up for a few hours and then they were at there last punch.

"Ahhhh!!!!"said Kaiba pulling back for the last punch.

"You're not going to win!!" said Silvan as he drew for his last punch.

At that moment everything stood still. It was a slow motion moment. Then it went from slow motion to regular and they both hit each other. The fell to the floor at the instance the fist touched each others face.

"Kaiba!!!" said Yugi rushing to Kaiba's side.

"I-is knocked out?" asked Kaiba looking at Yugi.

"Yes he is knocked out. You did it Kaiba!" said Yugi going over to Silvan and tying him up so he wouldn't get out.

As Yugi went to Kaiba's side Kaiba stood up.

"No Kaiba lay down!" said Yugi demanding Kaiba to lay down. But Kaiba didn't listen he wanted to get out of this trap door.

"Yugi we have to get out of here soon so I won't be getting any rest until I know you're safe," said Kaiba looking for a way out.

"Kaiba don't over do it!" said Yugi rushing to Kaiba's side to support him.

"Chill Yugi i'm strong enough to hold myself up," said Kaiba walking around.

"Ok fine mister i can do it all!" said Yugi letting go of Kaiba adn walkign in the other direction.

"Hey Yugi don't get mad at me. We have to work together ok," said Kaiba walkign behind Yugi.

"Ok fine Kaiba," said Yugi quickly turning around.

At that moment they were very close to each other. The could feel each others breathe on there lips. In the next couple of seconds they both leaned forward. In that instance there lips were touching.

_"OH MY GOSH I'M KISSING KAIBA!!!!"_ said Yugi in his mind. Yugi was so overwhelmed with joy.


End file.
